Tied By Blood
by TibbiToo
Summary: "I would have LOVED to hate her, but I couldn't. Because we are tied by blood. I often think about our negative encounters to make me hate her, but that makes me forget all that she did for me." Based off A quote in CHC. Sammy and Lana.


**A/N Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on "My Life's What Now!" but I wanted to write a short one shot real quick. School starts this Monday and I need to to update the previous story mentioned and another fic on the PJO site. My school hours are from 7:30 (although I leave for the bus at 6:45 :() to 2:30 (but I get home at 3:00). That means more time in the afternoon to write than last year! Yay! Oh, and in a review from my other story "My Life's What Now!" TO:"impatient cammygrl", what do you mean you found out for sure that Casey and Sammy are together in the next book! Ahhhhhhhhh! Tell me in a review or PM me please!**

**Anyways, about the story. I know Lana is a jerk of a mother sometimes, and everyone perceives her as evil and just an awful person all around...I have the same thoughts about her, but I also kinda like her character. Don't hurt me! Although her and Sammy have a rough relationship, Lana loves Sammy, and Sammy loves Lana. As Sammy said in CHC, they have a blood tie, and if anything happened to her, Sammy'd be devastated. There's not a lot of positive fics about Lana on here, so here you go!**

**PS: You'll know why later why it's italicized.**

Read, review, LOVE ;)

_Heather Acosta will always have some sort of control over my boyfriend, Casey. Whether I like it or not. Not because he wants to be under her control, beleive me, it's just that she has a powerful advantage on her side. One that can change your mind and make you have the feeling that you have to stand by their side forever._

_They're tied by blood._

_Sadly, I've experienced having the same relationship Casey and Heather share; being related to someone I can't stand and would love to hate, but can't._

_I know I've always said that I hate my mom, and that I never want to see her, but deep down, really, really, _really_ deep down, I know those things are lies...well the first one is. When I say I don't want to see my mother, that's the truth._

_But back to what I was saying before. As much as I LOVE to say it out loud and believe I hate my mom, I know I really don't. Yeah, she's done some downright evil things, and really stupid stuff, but I still love Lady Lana. After all, she's my mom._

_I think Marissa can relate. Maybe even Casey. We hate what are mom's do, but we can't help but love them. They may act and dress like bimbos and act like they're in their twenties, or work too much and buy off their kids, or, in my case, dump their only kid at their Grandmother's apartment building that doesn't even allow kids _in_ the building and be a no show all the time. But there will always be a connection that makes us, that _forces_ us, to love them unconditionally._

_I don't like it. Not one little bit. I would have loved to make myself hate my mother when she never visited for a year, bought me that awful sweater for Christmas, lied about being my mother, or even stealing my almost boyfriend! Okay, she didn't _technically_ steal him; she just started dating his dad, which is _like_ stealing. Anyways, i would have LOVED to hate her, but I couldn't._

_Because we are tied by blood._

_I often think about our negative encounters to make me hate her, but that makes me forget all that she did for me._

_I rarely think of the good times me and my mom had. But every time I do, I cry. Look, I'm not a crier. I suck it up and does what needs to be done. But when I think of my mom, I choke up._

_I'll always miss her medium length, brown hair. Her smile and her freckles. How we used to go to the market on Wednesday evenings; not to shop, just so we could talk and hang out. How she would wave at me as I got out of the car when she used to drop me off at school. When she would give me lectures when I didn't come home on time from school because I liked to watch and follow lizards. When she ruffled my hair and called me Sunshine._

_I think what it comes down to is that I don't like that my mother changed._

_She transformed into a stranger. A different person. An enemy._

_I don't like her as an enemy. I like her as a mother. A mother who asks me if my day at school was fun. A mother who goes to parent/teacher conferences and open houses. A mother that's _home_._

_Yeah, i have an amazing grandmother, great friends, and an awesome boyfriend, but it's not the same. No one can replace a mother._

_It's been a couple weeks since Officer Borsch's wedding and me and my mom made up, but she's still different. Different hair, different clothes, a different career. A different everything._

_But she _is_ trying._

_She's always tried. I'm not saying she's the best mom, but she's a mom._

My_ mom._

_And I love her unconditionally._

_We're tied by blood._

_It forces us to love each other. It gives us no options...but even if we weren't tied by blood, or that special connection wasn't strong enough to permanently connect two beings, I'd love her the same._

_I mean, how can I hate the women who raised me and loved me and showed me compassion? Even if she messed up, how could I?_

_My mom's amazing. Even if she's a screw up. Even if she tends to ruin my life. Even if she's self-centered. She's done amazing things for me, and I tend to forget that. _

_I love you mom, you're amazing, and I'm proud to be your daughter._

I look up from my paper I'd been writing on and take a deep breath. Hot tears had been forming in my eyes as I wrote my thoughts and secret wishes down on the lined paper, ushering to spill out. But when I finished that last line, i couldn't help it. My tears ran down my face as i sniffed and wiped my eyes and cheeks.

I'd been feeling down about my mom, and decided to do the cliché thing: write down my utterly embarrassing feelings and thoughts to let all the emotion out. Well, I certainly was feeling quite a bit of emotion.

It felt like I was telling my mom the truth: that I loved her the whole time, even though there was _no way_ my mom or anybody would see this thing. Too embarrassing!

Grams was out with Hudson (I smiled when I heard about that) so it was just me and my depressed thoughts on the paper. It was Wednesday evening so nothing was on TV, and I didn't have any homework. (That surprised me too).

I was sitting there, wallowing in my cheesy, embarrassing thoughts when there was a knock on the door. I frantically looked around, thinking about my options.

I could A) open the door and have a high chance of me getting caught or B) not answer the door.

_What if it's Grams or Hudson or Marissa?_ One side of my brain argued.

_What if it's not?_ The other side of my brain retorted.

I went with choice C: Look through the peep hole.

And when I did, I gasped and flung that door open.

"Mom?" I gasped. I was completely surprised. I opened the door a little farther, letting her in, then shutting it quickly behind her. "Grams isn't here."

"I know." she said calmly, and then perched her dainty self on the couch.

"Then what are you-?"

"Can't a mother see her own kid?" She laughed. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"Well, yeah. Nobody told me that you were coming."

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" She smiled at me, and I could see the care in her eyes. My years of hatred (or me wanting to hate her) had blinded the truth: That she loved me. And I loved her.

"Oh, that's...fun." I smiled back. I couldn't describe what I was feeling. I was feeling whole. Complete.

Like I had a mother.

"You know what would be even more fun?" She asked, looking right into my eyes. She held my hands. I could see a gleam in her eyes. Suddenly i was worried. Yeah, I love my mom, but her idea of fun is the _opposite_ of mine.

"What?" I asked warily. _Please don't be shopping. Please don't be a makeover. Dear God, save me!_

"Shopping-" I sighed and looked away.

"-at the market!"

My head snapped up. "What?

"Come on! Like the good old days! Shopping at the market on Wednesday nights? It'll be fun! I've been wanting to spend time together!" She looked at me closely, like she was examining my soul. Then she said softly, "You know that, right?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't form a sentence, so I told her everything in a big embrace. I hugged my mother like I would never see her again. And she hugged me.

"Yeah. And I'd love to mom" I answered her, but my voice cracked.

"Great." We pulled away and she gave me a great big smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I glanced at the paper that I had spilled my thoughts and heart into that was sitting on the kitchen counter, then back to her.

"I love you mom, do _you_ know that?"

"Yeah, I do, Samantha." She stood up. "Let me go to the bathroom real quick before we leave." She began to walk away, but then stopped and turned. "Maybe I can finally get you one of those buildabears?"

"Mom," I rolled my eyes. " I wanted one of those in _4th grade_." But I was touched. I was happy she remembered. It meant that my real mom was still there.

Once she was in the bathroom, I rushed over to the kitchen counter. Sitting on the brown tablecloth was my paper. I picked it up and went to my mom's purse which she had left on the couch. I took a deep breath.

I folded the paper up and dug through all my my mom's stuff until I reached the bottom of the purse. I then placed the paper at the bottom and let all my mom's junk tumble on top of it. Hiding it.

My mom deserved to know how much she meant to me, and I couldn't tell her through a conversation.

I was ready to face the new road ahead of me and my mom. It would be a bumpy road, but the final destination would be beautiful and worth it.

"Ready?" My mom asked as she came out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah." I answered quietly. She smiled and together we walked out of the apartment.

Some people just hate their moms. They're too strict, too nosy, too mean, too snappy...but they're human. You're tied by blood, and you love them, even if you don't want to admit it. And the amazing thing is, is that they love you too.

I learned the hard way that you'll always love your mom. That a daughter's and mother's love is unconditional.

Blood ties.

It can be thought of as a curse, or a blessing.

It all depends on how you look at it.

I bet you'll be surprised at what you find deep inside your heart.

I love my mom. Even if she IS crazy.

After all, we _are_ tied by blood.

**A/N So, how did you like it? Was it bad? Too mushy? Could you feel the love? Hahaha. i got this idea from CHC during the pool party. And all the memories are legit. They're mostly from Runaway Elf and Hollywood Mummy.**

**I'm going to work on MLWN, so don't worry. A question: Was Lana and Sammy IC? I always freak out if my characters aren't IC. Remember, PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys! I am so thankful for all my reviews. You guys are all truly amazing. **

**Oh, and impatient cammygrl", what do you mean you found out for sure that Casey and Sammy are together in the next book! Ahhhhhhhhh! Tell me in a review or PM me please! I am DYING to know! Ahhhhh!**


End file.
